The present disclosure relates to insulated siding panels for use on the exterior of a building, such as a house. Methods and processes for making and/or using such insulated siding panels are also disclosed.
In a building structure, such as a house, a frame is typically built. An exterior wall of plywood or material of similar function is then placed upon the frame to provide an exterior surface. A weatherproofing layer may cover the exterior wall. An insulation layer can then be placed, and finally a cladding, paneling, sheathing, veneer, or siding is placed to provide the final exterior view.
Vinyl siding is a popular substitute for wood paneling and aluminum siding. It is easily cleaned, and it is resistant to deterioration. It may also be easily installed around windows and doors. Moreover, it may be produced in a variety of shapes and colors by known extrusion and molding processes at a relatively low cost per sheet or panel.
To enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, one or more layers of insulating material can be placed between the vinyl siding and the exterior wall of the building. For example, a layer of insulation can be placed on a exterior wall, and the vinyl siding then installed over the insulating layer. In other insulated siding systems, an insulated panel is generally attached to a veneer, such as a vinyl siding panel.
It would be desirable to produce additional insulated siding panel systems or assemblies that allow for simple production and easy installation and greater insulating properties.